doctor who and winx club Xover
by rycbartcts1234
Summary: When Bloom comes back to gardenia for spring break she meets a strange man who wears a bowtie. But when an old friend/enemy comes back from the dead, The Doctor realizes he cant do this alone.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Back in Gardenia

I yawned as I woke up. I got up and went to my window and looked outside. I thought to myself of how much I had missed Gardenia and how great it was to be back. I then put on my pink dress, along with my blue vest and slipped on my shoes. I looked in the mirror only to see that I hadn't brushed my hair. Brush in hand, I began sculpting my long red hair. I then pulled back my bangs and headed down the stairs. My dad greeted me from the table and I greeted him back. "Sweetheart, I made breakfast." My mom said. "No thanks, I'm not hungry." I said with a smile and slipped out the door. I had no idea what to do without the Winx here, so I decided to go walk the sidewalks and think of something. It had been a while since I'd been here, so I decided to go to the shopping mall to look around. I couldn't afford most of everything here, because the money I had was only usable on Magix. So, I decided to sit down on a nearby bench and text Stella about all the latest styles. Moments later a man wearing a tweed jacket and a bowtie sat down on the opposite side of the bench. I then noticed a blue box near a wall that I hadn't noticed before. There were two spaces between us and he made me feel uncomfortable. He then asked " What year is it?" I looked up from my phone and answered "2014, why?" he didn't answer for a moment as if searching for an excuse. "Sometimes…" he said with a brief pause "I forget." I then said "Oh" I finished my text to Stella and got up when his words stopped me . "What's your name?" he said. "Bloom," I said and walked away.

**its a short chapter, i know... just wanted to see if i would get any views. BTW i was wondering if anyone could give me an idea for something that could happen in dw, because currently im working on chapter 7 and i cant think of a monster (or something) that would allow the doctor and Bloom to work together, thanks.**

** ~Shadow**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: flashback time!

I finally made it to the entrance, where a soda machine was. I inserted a dollar and looked at the choices. They consisted of Mountain Dew, Pepsi, Dr. Pepper, and coca-cola. I decided to get a Mountain Dew. I wish earth had the soda I tried on Magix before all the Winx left for spring break. (FLASHBACK STARTS- the six girls walked down the sidewalk passing many shops. Stella was talking to Bloom about a cruel outfit some girl wore to Alfea, she was describing it to Bloom as something caught her eye. "Hey, Bloom. Have you ever tried this?" she said pointing to the machine full of refreshments. "No, what is it?" Bloom asked. "Only the best drink on Magix!" she said cheerfully. She purchased one from the machine and handed it to Bloom. "It's called Uphra," Bloom opened the bottle and took a sip. She smiled. "This is better than any soda on earth!" She exclaimed. "Yep," Stella added. –FLASHBACK ENDS)

**there are quite a few flashbacks in this story and that's what i like about it! the flashbacks are meant to help the reader understand what had already happened before spring break. i also noticed many grammar errors in the last chapter so i tried to fix the ones in this chapter. **

** ~Shadow **


	3. Chapter 3

I'd finally made it home after that long walk. I opened my purse and took out my key. I opened the door and looked around as I heard my name being called, then I saw the man in the bowtie run up the driveway. "Hello, Bloom," He said. "How did you find me?" I said as I looked him in the eye for the first time since we met. "How can a man so young have eyes so old?" I said. "How can a girl like you not be human?" my eyes widened at his comment. How could he find that out so quickly? "I have to go," I said quickly and headed for the door to the house. I walked in, shut the door, and locked it. The doorbell rang repeatedly. My parents weren't home so they wouldn't answer it either. It was about 10:00, so I decided to go to sleep.

**y'know how in the first chapter i said that i needed an enemy or monster to come in and make a way for bloom and the doctor to work together,well i have found one. the master! i thought this might be interesting to do, because the master died again in 'the last of the time lords' i think. so i get to make up his appearance! any ideas? and the doctor will get to see bloom transform, so that will be... interesting. well review if u want.**

**~Shadow**


	4. Chapter 4

When I woke I realized that I had four new texts from Stella. One read "hey Bloom!" the next read "Meet me at Alfea ASAP!" then ";)" and "U there?" I replied with "K," and took the frame off the wall, set it on the floor, and stepped through to Alfea. I recognized a blue box from earlier (FLASHBACK STARTS- Bloom was in the mall texting Stella about the latest fashions, when she noticed a blue box by a wall that had not been there before.-FLASHBACK ENDS) I thought about the 1960s and how they had them back then. I approached the box and decided to see if someone was inside it. I grabbed the handle and tried to open it, but it wouldn't budge. Then I decided to knock. And who opened the door surprised me…

**hey i thought about adding in the master but then i decided not to because it seems too early in the story for that so im just gonna let the doctor bug bloom a little more :D**

**~Shadow**


	5. Chapter 5

As the door opened to the small blue box the man from the mall popped his head out. "oh, hi." He said confused. "What are you doing here?" I said, clearly shocked. "Well…" his voice trailed off to nowhere. "I have to go anyway…" I said as I walked off. "Wait!" I heard him say. I looked behind me. "do you know where we are?" he said questioningly. "we're on Magix" I said easily. "And considering that you…" I tried to think of a way to say it without giving too much away. "somehow got here I assume you would know where you are…" he looked at me puzzled, like the way he did at the mall. (FLASHBACK STARTS- Bloom and the man sat awkwardly on the bench as she finished her text to her roommate, Stella. When Bloom got up he asked her for her name, she told him, and walked to the entrance.-FLASHBACK ENDS)

**DAMN! i love flashbacks and sorry this is pretty short... but the next will be longer, promise.**

**~Shadow**


	6. Chapter 6

"Sooo… what is Magix?" he asked curiously. "it's a…" I let my words trail off until they were gone,"…School…" I said. "Oh," he said. How did he get through the barrier? I thought to myself. "wait up!" he yelled behind me. I sighed. I pulled out my phone and checked my messages. I had gotten 1 new one from Stella, it read, "ill b in the dorm." I put my phone away and noticed he was reading it over my shoulder. I gave him an annoyed look and proceeded to the dorm. We went up some stairs and there was my dorm: dorm 396 I went in and saw Stella with two dresses in her hands, comparing them. "who's he?" she asked turning around. I gestured for him to go outside and he did. "Honestly, I don't know," I said. "well, anyway Brandon and I are going on a date and I need your help deciding which dress I should wear," she asked. She held up a short red dress with elbow length sleeves. The bottom of the dress was outlined with small blue jewels along with cut of the sleeves. The second was a short, sleeveless, navy blue dress with baby blue ruffles at the bottom. It was also lined with silver and came with a short blue jacket that matched the color of the ruffles. "that one," I said pointing to the navy blue one. She held it up to her and looked in the mirror. "Definitely," she said satisfied. "Thanks Bloom," she said before hugging me. "No problem, Stella," I said. I then went to my side of the room and looked around for some earth money I might've left here before spring break, since I am basically broke. I had no luck, but I had found a picture I took of Daphne and I last time I was on Domino. I stuffed it in my purse. "Bye, Stella and have fun on your date!" I said about to open the door. "Bye Bloom, I will," she said excitedly. When I opened the door the man in the bowtie fell over. He was listening to the conversation the whole time. I sighed and stepped over him carefully.

**im preeeettttyyyy sure that this is longer than the last one or it took longer to type. but anyway here is chapter 6 and i hope you liked it and also, in this chapter i mentioned two dresses which do you like better? i like the navy blue one. its based off a dress i have but never wear so in this chapter, i gave it to Stella :D**

**~Shadow**


	7. Chapter 7

After I stepped over him I headed down the stairs. I heard him getting up and hurrying after me. He had caught up and said, "Where are we going now?" I thought in my head of possible ways we could've gotten through the barrier. "Well you need to leave," I said right as the bell rang. I hurried back to the school, hoping I wouldn't be late for the teachers meeting. I wish he would stop following me. I could hear him running so when I reached the doors I ran in and locked them. Then I heard a slight buzzing sound and the doors swung open. That was unbelievable. I had just locked those doors and he couldn't have picked the lock so fast. And what was that sound? I decided to forget it and head down some stairs. I had finally found the meeting room: room 288. I walked in and not everyone was seated (thank god). I grabbed a refreshment off the table and sat in my seat and waited for Ms. Fairygonda to start talking. Eventually, she did. The teachers mostly talked about next semester and how to get through to your students. I didn't need that lecture, to get through to your students is to change the question slightly and replace the variables with something they like or care about or tell them they are great give them the confidence they need to pass. I was set for next semester. They started talking about an arrangement for if the school was attacked again by the trix or another rival or even a life form we have never even seen. She then talked about if a human was to find their way to Magix, somehow. She said a strategy had to be developed for that cause and that it was still work in progress. That made me think of the man that was continuously following me around. Maybe he was human or maybe he wasn't. but what if he was an enemy? What if he seeks information. But most of all, how did he know I wasn't human? The bell rang and I said goodbye to Ms. Fairygonda and went out to the hall.

**i think this was a decently long chapter... this was a not too interesting, it just showed the meeting and what Bloom found out about the doctor. btw the buzzing sound was the sonic screwdriver. also next chapter Bloom will ask the question (doctor who). and in one chapter i said the master died in 'last of the time lords' but he actually died in 'the end of time: part 2' (DERP) **

**~Shadow**


End file.
